Inuzuka Clan
The Inuzuka has been known far and wide for their unique bond with their ninken dogs which often are incorporated into their transformation techniques and attacks. The clan hails from Hi no Kuni and has ties to Konohagakure no Sato. Ideology The Inuzuka Clan is one steeped in heritage and confidence in their name. The elders and those who aren't recently inducted remember the days of long past, back when Kagame held power as Nidaime Hokage, but those drawn in by adoption or just recently born see the clan for one of few of Konoha's organized and efficient clans. Their reputation preceeds them, most of them not minding odd looks or stares for their Ninken partners or their wild behavior. However, few clans with affinity toward creatures or summon contracts tend to see them as fellow shinobi. To an Inuzuka, a Ninken is essentially family, tied through years of training and equal struggle. For an Inuzuka shinobi, they take pride in their Ninken and their own reputation as fierce defenders of Konoha, their clan one of few to constantly be seen willing to aid in any way they can. The true goals of the clan, however, are quite simple. To find the perfect breed of Ninken, able to work hand-in-hand with their shinobi in any form, and to keep Konoha, their home, safe. How they keep it safe ranges from each individual, be it by fighting, tending to wounded, or assisting in intelligence...the Inuzuka were one of few to have a Hokage from their clan and they one day hope to gain another in that spot through showing their worth. History Originally born as a secluded, minor clan long ago, the Inuzuka were one of the first clans to join Konoha at the establishment of Konohagakure. Though back then their Ninken were simply wolven companions, they served as best they could, their techniques drawing many an eye at near synchronization with such feral beasts. Though they held no special blood, their technique and ability with Ninken still seemed like something born into someone, following closely a "good soul" that established bonds. A hidden technique was behind this, however, saved only for those that proved themselves truly worthy of the few Ninken of the early ages. The result was that though they were few long ago, the Inuzuka were already proud of their shinobi and ninken, the unity of their group making the village seem even more powerful with an array of other clans already. However, it was during one man's existance that the Inuzuka truly became a name to be recognized, either in fear, respect, or with a roll of the eyes. A name that was carried by one of the strongest Hokage, Inuzuka Kagame. The selection of the Inuzuka man had truly been a sight, the streets that day bringing many Inuzuka out with smirks and cheers, their slightly more diverse Ninken alongside them. The years had been great for them, their Ninken growing stronger with careful breeding and the respect to move freely...enough so that the Inuzuka damn near made the man's name heard everywhere they walked! After his passing, however, the Inuzuka were put in a strange position. Their clan had lost the prestige of the Hokage, the man viewed only having acted truthfully for his own belief. Something many shinobi could understand, but still the reality of it was that he had likely been the main cause for the war. With this on their shoulders, the Inuzuka's numbers began to dwindle briefly, those adopted into the clan abandoning it out of loss of will to retain its name...but those that remained stood proud, calling out to those that walked away. They wouldn't turn their back on Konoha by abandoning their beliefs, as the Hokage had only got strong enough with the sheer pride in the village and his own ability, something no shinobi could lack in their climb to strength. The clan survived in the face of the giant loss of their clanmate...but he had lived a life they would honor and use the name he carried to ensure Konoha that they weren't pushovers with his passing. As the Third Shinobi War came to an end however, a harsh reality had set in with the Inuzuka. They had numbers and many Ninken, but far too many of their Ninken lacked the diverse range of skills needed. One such woman, however, had broken the mold of being a warrior. This shinobi was none other than Inuzuka Ai, the granddaughter to the legendary shinobi. While he had been ill and on death's door, Ai had been one of few Inuzuka on the battlefield instead of by his side, utilizing a new take on the clan's style. She showed the first uses of healing techniques combined with her Ninken. It was this display that, as the elders spoke after the passing of Kagame, that they realized the true meaning of the Inuzuka. To unlock the abilities of their Ninken and become equally as strong as Kagame. The Ninken were the tools and friends the Inuzuka needed to live on in his memory. Over the last twenty four years, the Inuzuka have held the belief that Kagame would have wanted them to tend to their Ninken, to make them as equal as possible. As pups were born, the diversity of selective breeding and tender care from the human partners blossomed as the Ninken began to become as diverse as the Inuzuka that partnered with them. As the new age of the Inuzuka blossomed, their fangs shone brightly among their increased numbers, orphans from the war now proud of the fangs they had on their faces. Children now carried smiles and pups in their arms, elders walked with hounds supporting them, and the adults even found Ninken to speak on politics and the like. The wild clan is proud of who it had become, diverse as ever yet a united clan that not even blood defied. Their bond was a spiritual one born out of their legacy and it only grows stronger. Clan Hierarchy As a clan, the Inuzuka keep things organized. While there is a Clan Leader, the leader is similar to an elected ANBU on a mission: they only lead when situation deems the need for a single voice rather than many. As such, the Inuzuka are often rowdy but well-mannered among their clan's housing, no one truly a leader save by age and experience. However, during war time, the Inuzuka shift into another mode entirely. While they shift to conform to their roles among Konoha's forces, they also work in their specialized branches and keep information moving with the few Ninken that aren't often needed for fighting, acting as intelligence gathering, delivery, and often keeping control of vital routes with their constant Ninken patrols. As such, the Clan Leader is elected at this time to control the Inuzuka's Ninken patrols, taking responsibility and reporting all information either directly to the War Council or Kage, if not their assistants and messengers. This effort is purely to show their military coordination, a shining example of their ability to help Konoha even while facing their foes head-on. Clan Characteristics As a clan, those adopted into the clan are required to take the clan's "fangs" as markings. However, those born to the clan have no need for this, instead having their canines painted red in-place of the tattoo. The dyed fangs retain their red mark through the shinobi's life, but can fade considerably to the point they appear simply pink, often resulting in those that don't get the tattoo to adopt it later in life. As a result of these unique markings, only those born to the family have the "true" red fangs of the Inuzuka, but the truly dedicated to the family carry the tattoos, as a sign of their life-long pledge to the clan or their dedication as a family member to ensure its survival. Hijutsu The most obvious abilities of the Inuzuka is the fact they utilize many Hijutsu, but the reality of it is that only a few techniques are carried among them, many of the members devising their own jutsu to fit the number, sizes, and personalities of the Ninken partnered with them. As such, each Inuzuka is similar to those using elemental releases, each one devising their own jutsu to fit their strengths and cover their weaknesses. However, the other reality is that Ninken aren't able to use jutsu, but react and respond with their Inuzuka partners to aid them. This bond makes a Ninken, with enough emotional drive and attachment, able to easily be diverse in abilities. All Ninken are obviously able to use their fangs and claws, but the diversity can be as simple as lighting themselves on fire with jutsu aid from their partner to having saliva like acid. The diversity of the Inuzuka, born over the years of their constant training, has brought on a revolution of abilities with few "taught" skills, most of the shinobi of the Inuzuka learning of their own will. Clan Jutsu - Inuzuka Jutsu 001 - Inuzuka Clan Hijutsu 001 - Category:Clans Category:Konohagakure Clans Category:Hi no Kuni Category:Hijutsu